The Angel Saga
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: Booth and Bones' daughter comes back to the past to save them, but will she be able to? And how much will she change the future? How much will she change BB relationship? CURRENTLY ON BOOK TWO.
1. Book One Chapter One

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones:**

_Chapter 1: Angela Booth_

**Temperance's Point Of View:**

Booth and I walked up to the bush in which the dead body ended up.

"Work your magic Bones." Booth said.

"It's not magic-" I started to correct him.

"Just tell me about... Scrawny here."

"he actually was very muscular, more muscular than you are Booth." I told him.

"Pssh!! Yeah right!"

"Just saying." I said quickly. I looked at the bones again. "There are no markers of anything physical." I said.

"So what are the bones no help?" Booth asked.

"I'll have it further examined at the Jeffersonian."

"Okay. Send it all to the Jeffersonian!" Booth yelled.

**Angela Booth's Point Of View: **

"You have a mission Ange." The boss told me.

"Yes, I know." I said. "I have to keep my parents safe."

"You first have to get them to trust you." He reminded me of the only hard part of this job.

"I know." I said. "You know what? I wonder who it will be harder to get trust from..."

"Booth." The boss and I said at the same time.

"Okay, leave your stuff here and get to work." He told me, and then kissed me on the forehead. "Do me proud."

"Don't get all family-ish on me." I said. He smiled.

**Cam's Point Of View:**

Angela, Hodgins, Murrey, Zack and I were all waiting for the body to be sent here.

"Tell me again why he's here." Zack said, sounding somewhat jealous.

"He's Dr. Brennan's new assistant slash grad student, like you were before yoiu got your doctoriate." I told him.

"Okay." Zack said before glancing at the door.

**Angela Booth's Point Of View: **

I walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, after being questioned- and made fun of- by the guards. Not to mention that they made me feel short. All I could think was _'Hey, thanks for making me feel short'._

I saw Zack first. **My **Dr. Addy. I smiled. In the future, Zack and I 'hit it off', as Angela says. Our ages were so different, that we couldn't be together. Then, when Zack got put in the loony bin for a murder he didn't commit, scientists started to test this aging ray on them. They tried it on Zack and it worked, he became ten- which was my age at the time, and we got together. Then, when they tried to use the ray again, it crapped out on them. So, I guess I was lucky.

Everyone on the platform was looking at me. Cam walked down to meet me.

"Hello." She said in a friendly and professional manner.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Angela T Mason, FBI." I told her, and then smiled.

"What's your middle name?" Angela Mont- or Hodgins in my time, asked me. I should've guessed she'd be the one to ask. She reads people very well.

"Temperance." I told her, truthfully.

She looked a little surprised. "That's a beautiful name." She said.

"Thank you." I said. "Who are you?" I asked them, so if I call them by their first names I have an excuse.

"This is-" Cam started.

"I'm Angela Montenagro, this is Jack Hodgins" She put her arm around Hodgins' shoulder.

"I'm Z-Z-Zack!" Zack told me nervously. I smiled at him.

"Nigel Murrey." Mr. Nigel Murrey told me.

"And I'm Cam Soroyan." Cam told me.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Book One Chapter Two

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones:**

_Chapter 2: Angela vs. Booth  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Temperance Brennan's POV:**

Booth and I were in his car, driving back to the Jeffersonian. He was paying attention to the rode while I was looking out the window. I saw a mini van stuffed with kids, a Porsche, and two people bump into each other on their way into a Shaws.

"They told me the bones would be at the lab in about an hour. You want to catch a bite to eat?" Booth finally spoke.

"Fine." I muttered.

"You don't have to." Booth told me.

"I know, I _want_ to." I told him.

"Okay Bones" Booth said, showing off his charm smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

* * *

**Cam Soroyan's POV: **

So, the gang and I waited for the bones to show up. It was a very long wait. We ended up discussing 'box office crushers' (I qouted Angela Mason). Angela Mason thinks Twilight will be the best at the box office.

Finally, the bones got here. Angela (Mason) and I ran up to them before they got to the platform.

"Male, Caucasian, about, ehh... Twenty-five."

"Okay. I think I have enough tissue for DNA, and might be able to get a fingerprint." I told them.

"Take the right hand, it's the meatiest." Angela said, while examining the other hand.

"No trauma... Anywhere." Angela (Mason) said, almost shocked.

"None at all?" I asked.

"None. Nothing that touched a bone." She replied.

"I conquer." Zack said.

"Okay, then I need someone to help me with my work. Cause now it's all up to the meaty-part."

"I can do the tox-screen." Angela (Mason) said.

"_You _know how to do a tox-screen?" She questioned.

* * *

**Angela Booth's POV:**

Cam showed me to the room that they did tox-screens in. It looks really different in the future.

"Okay, so you said you know how to do a tox-screen?" Cam asked.

"Umm... Not with this equipment." I replied. "I used very advanced technology."

"Oh... Okay."

"I'll help you anyways though. Just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"Okay." She smiled. Cam and I did a tox-screen and got a print quickly, the part that was hard was the DNA. Even I think that the organs are completely disgusting- well these ones were.

"Obviously this person smokes." I'd said, barely touching one of the tinted black lung.

"Obviously."

"This is gross even for me." I told her.

"Don't tell me your going to throw up?"

"Not unless we somehow get on a boat." I replied.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing... I get sea sick really easy." I replied using improper english, or at least I think its improper english.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents walk through the door. I gulped. Truth time.

"I'll be right back." I said leaving without getting a reply from Cam. I walked into the main room of the Jeffersonian. "Hello." I said as I went up to my parents.

"Hi, what are you doing here little girl?" My dad asked. I grimaced _I'm fifteen!_

"I'm an FBI agent." I replied. He burst out into laughter. I sighed. I knew I would have to do this- I pulled out my badge.

He looked at it in shock, "What the-" He started, reading it.

"Yeah, read it and weep." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Booth said, all snobby-like.

"You're excused." I replied. I've never been afraid of my dad, so why should it change now? Except the fact I'm a complete stranger to him now.

Dad was fuming. I did one of those cute *slash* flirty waves and went back to Cam.

When I walked in she was looking at me, "What did you say to Booth that pissed him off."

"I told him to 'read it and weep'." I replied, trying to sound innocent.

She looked at me, shocked. "Are you _out of your mind_?" She asked me.

"I'm actually quite intelligent." I replied.

"Booth can and will kill you." She told me. Oh, I already knew that.

I smirked. "Right." I replied.

"He almost shot Zack and Hodgins." She told me.

"Yeah. I know. But I'm not a wimp. All you have to do to stop him is kick him in the-"

"That won't stop him" She told me.

"He has balls of steel." Angela Montenagro said walking in.

"Eavesdropper." I muttered.

"I got curious." She said, trying to be innocent. That was _my _thing.

"I think you should run Angela."

"Which one." Angela and I said at the same time.

"The younger one." Cam said.

"Excuse me, are you calling me old?" Angela asked Cam, all sassy-like. God I've been watching the wrong things on TV and now I'm saying 'sassy'. All actions have consequences. Remember, I told you that.

"No, I meant the Little Angela." Cam rephrased.

"Now are you calling me big?" Angela asked.

"She means me; now shut up." I said.

"Oh, I see why Booth wants to kill you. You have an attitude."

'No. Booth has an attitude." I said. Cam and Angela smiled.

"It's your grave." Cam said.

"I would say something back; but I can't think of anything, so... Oh!" I said kind of awkwardly.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Book One Chapter Three

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 3: Guilt_

**Cam's POV:**

Booth then stomped into the room me and the two Angela's were in. Dr. Brennan wasn't far behind. Angela (Mason) didn't move; even when the fuming Booth walked right up to her. She kept her hands on her hips and slouched a bit. She was in a very comfortable pose; Booth didn't intimidate her at all, and that's probably making him even more upset.

I then looked at what Angela (Mason) was wearing. She had torn jeans and a long gray striped camisole. A very casual outfit.

"Don't back talk me." Booth said sternly. I swear I saw Angela (Mason) roll her eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever." She replied. He walked out. stayed.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan; and you are?"

"Dr slash Special Agent Angela Temperance B- Mason at your service.

"Sorry about Booth, he acts like that a lot." Dr. Brennan lied.

"He seemed really mad. I've never seen him like that before, and I've known him for a while."

"That's very reassuring." Angela (Montenegro) muttered.

* * *

**Booth's POV: **

I went into Bones's office because I was too mad to drive. I sat on her couch and started to tap my feet roughly on the floor.

"Why are you being so rude?" Bones asked. Me? I'm being rude?

"She's the rude one."

"You're whining." She said.

"No." I replied.

"You and your alpha male shit- You are trying to intimidate her, and just because its not working-"

"I-" I started. She just walked out. Now, I really hate Angela. The little one.

* * *

**Angela Mason's POV:**

I heard the yelling and then the guilt came. I made my parents fight. I may have changed the future for the worse. I looked at myself; I'm still here. I'm okay. Wow, did that sound selfish.

Mom walked in rolling her eyes. She had her arms crossed and their were tears building up in her eyes.

"You okay Sweetey?" Ange asked.

"Fine. Do you need me anymore today?" She asked.

"Booth does" Ange said.

"Send Zack." She said.

"Dr. Brennan, we do need you here." Cam told her.

I made my parents fight, enough to make my mom cry. Their fight ( and my mom's tears) were my fault. I looked down. I've been such a smart-ass lately. Not just here, but in the past. Ever since 'the event' I've been rude to everyone I love. Sweets said it was my way of coping, but it doesn't excuse my behavior.

"What's wrong Angela?" Ange asked me.

I sighed. "Nothing." I said. I could tell Ange wasn't buying it. A subject change is in order. "Hey. I'll be back, I have to get a room in a hotel before there are none left."

"Okay." Cam said.

"You need someplace to stay?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"You can stay with me." She said.

"I don't want to impose-"

"I'm offering." She replied.

"And I have a dog..." I told her.

She looked happy. "What kind?" She asked.

"I don't really know. She's a mixed breed and I got her from a killers house-"

"Okay..." Ange said.

"So do you want to stay with me?"

"If you don't mind..."

"I don't." She said and smiled.

"Do you live near here?" Cam asked. That is actually a really hard question to answer.

"Yes and no."

"You mean-?" Ange asked.

"I'm going to find a place to live near here." Lie.

"Have you found anything?" Ange asked.

"Yes." Lie.

"Are you living alone?"

"Yeah." Lie. Since the first answers were; its a chain reaction.

"Is it a mansion?" Cam asked.

"Obviously. I wouldn't settle for any less." Truth.

"You go girl." Hodgins said as he walked into the room.

"Wait, are you rich?" Ange asked me.

"I'm well off." I replied.

"Like Dr. Brennan well off or Hodgins well off?" Ange asked. I gave her a fake confused look.

"What do you do that makes you 'well off'?" Ange asked.

"If you're asking what I do for a living," I said. She nodded. "I'm a fiction writer." I told her.

"How old are you?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm fourteen." I replied.

"And you're living alone?" Cam asked.

"You can't live alone." Ange said concerned.

"You can stay with me." Mom said.

"I'll be fine...:" I said.

"You're only fourteen." Ange said.

"I'm a fourteen year old who knows advanced combat and fighting skills. Not to mention the fact I can speak nine languages fluently." I said. I sounded so intelligent.

"So you're an FBI agent-" Cam started.

"I am, but I can't go anywhere without another agent. I mean 'anywhere' as in a crime scene and such." I corrected.

"Right... So you're an FBI agent, an anthropologist-"

"Just got my degree in that and kinesiology. The same courses my mom took." I told them.

"I took those two courses." Mom said. I smiled. Angela looked at me suspiciously.

"So, you're an FBI agent" She started. I gave her a look. " with circumstances to follow, an antropologist slash kinesiologist, and an author."

"Yes." I said.

"Sound like someone else we know." Angela murmured to Hodgins. He looked at her smiling. How do I always acknowledge these things?

Cam looked shocked. I don't get why she was surprised (other than the fact that a fourteen year old genius was standing in front of her).

"Why do you look so shocked?" I asked her.

"No reason." She said hesitantly and looked away getting back to the tox-screen.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Book One Chapter Four

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 4: Coping Technique_

Thanks to my beta:CSIGeekFan

**Angela Montenegro's POV:**

Angela Mason was something alright. She took the same courses as Brennan, lived alone, could do a tox screen... God, is there anything she can't do?

"Okay..." Angela said. Okay, there is one thing: She can't hide her connection with Booth and Bren. She looks a lot like Bren; her eyes especially. They're baby blue, matching Bren's eyes. She has Booth's attitude. Seriously. Maybe, I should talk to Sweets. He may understand...- I may get intense therapy somehow, but...

"So... You're like Zack in a way?" Hodgins asked. Is it just me or did her pupils just dilate.

"As in-?" She said.

"You're a genius." He told her.

"Not exactly. I am very intelligent-" (sound like someone we know) "But not a genius."

"Right... That makes total and complete sense." He said sarcastically.

"It does!" She yelled smiling. I think that is the first time I've seen her real smile. Figures, Hodgins got it out of her. He's not 'King Of The Lab', he's 'King Of Sarcasm'.

Hodgins smiled too. "Sure it does." He muttered walking out.

"I feel like the shiny new toy." Angela muttered.

"By that you mean-?" Bren asked.

"Being asked all these questions... Being stared at-" Angela looked at me. I looked away realizing she meant me. "I tried to use a simile. I can when I'm writing, but not in daily conversation." Angela explained. I could see Angela and Brennan's connection at the second, like mothers and daughters, they didn't say anything, but they burst out laughing.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Hard to explain." Angela said through her laughing.

Cam looked up from her tox screen. "Nothing." She muttered.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Angela asked confused.

"It came up blank."

"Impossible." Angela muttered. "The bones showed nothing that could have been fatal. It had to be drugs."

"Nope." Cam said.

"Get someone to ID him. If we can find out 'who' and 'why'; we could find 'how'."

"Right Angela." Cam said. "Get Zack and try dentals." Cam ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Angela said, saluting. She then blinked a couple of times and ran out. "Send the body out ASAP!" I heard her yell.

"Sweetey, you go tell Booth what we found out- or didn't find out." I told Bren.

"Can you?" She asked.

"I'm going to try and do a facial construction, while Zack and Angela are working." I told her.

"Okay. I'll be in my office if you need me." She said and left.

"We'll get this up to the platform..." Cam said. "You go find Zack and Angela... And wait."

"Okay." I said and left.

"Hey Ange." Hodgins said as I walked by. I walked up to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think somethings up with the other Angela." Hodgins said.

"So don't I." I replied.

"Great minds think alike." He said.

"Yeah..." I smiled. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Egyptian exhibit?" He asked.

"Get to work!" Cam yelled walking by.

"Damn." Hodgins muttered.

"Later." I told him. "Hey, can we get Angela an appointment with Sweets?" I asked.

"I'll ask him-" He started. Then looked off at the door. "Now." He said. I turned around to see Sweets walk in. He walked to the side of the platform.

"Booth told me you have a... 'Small Obnoxious Brat' were his exact words."

"Talking about me I presume?" Angela Booth said walking up to Sweets. "Hello. I'm Angela Temperance Mason." She said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You're Angela?" He asked.

**Angela Booth's POV:**

"Yes, I am." I said, thinking _Who'd you think I was the 'Boogey Man'?_

"Nice to meet you. You don't seem like a brat." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I muttered.

"Yeah..."

"Angela, me and Zack need you to come in and reconstruct-"

"I think I spoke too early." Sweets muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking at him.

"Nothing. You need to make an appointment-"

"Tomorrow okay? That's great. C'mon Ange." I said quickly.

"You talk to Sweets and I'll go."

"But, I did!" I said. I heard a yell in Mom's office. Oh dear god.

**Temperance Brennan's POV: **

I'm so annoyed!! I called Booth to tell him, and he was all nice. I tell him about letting Angela stay with me and he freaked.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled.

"Bones. I care about you." He said.

"I can trust Angela!" I told him.

"Fine." He muttered. The receiver went dead; so I hung up the phone.

**Seeley Booth's POV:**

I hung up the phone annoyed. Then the guilt came. I didn't trust Angela (Mason). I didn't want anything to happen to my Bones. Was that so wrong?

**Angela Booth's POV:**

I looked over (as did everyone else) at Mom's office. Then the guilt came. I then realized something. Me and my mom had both lost our parents, like mother like daughter. I had the chance to save mine, and I would. I would. Just like Mom saved her dad.

"I wonder what's happening in there." Angela asked worried.

"It's obviously my fault." I said, still looking down.

**Sweet's POV:**

I looked at Angela Mason then. She wasn't that obnoxious purposely. She's just coping. It's a coping technique, but a very rare one. I'm surprised she's not suicidal. This is one of the techniques that someone has after a great loss.

"You okay Angela?" I asked her.

She looked up, with a few tears in her eyes, "Yup. I'm fine." She said. Then she wiped her tears. "I'll be with Zack." She said. Her eyes dilated. Zack was her safe harbor. The person who made her feel OK (I'm guessing here).

"I better go too." Angela Montenegro said. She kissed Hodgins' cheek and walked out.

"I might go too." I told Hodgins. "I have to be ready for my appointment with Angela tomorrow." I told him sarcastically. I smiled and walked out the door.

I got into my car... Thinking. I want to see just how much Angela and Agent Booth are alike.

**Temperance Brennan's POV:**

I tilted back in my chair and looked at the ceiling. Crap. We have a session with Sweets today. I hope he doesn't mention it. I doubt he will because he will be asked why he doesn't trust Angela. I should bring her. No. That would push Booth off the edge. He'd said he cares about me, but if he did he'd let me do what I want. Right?

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Book One Chapter Five

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 5: Non Work Related_

* * *

**Sweet's POV:**_In Sweet's Office_

I picked up the phone and dialed the Jeffersonian. Somehow, I got Angela Mason to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, in a different tone then she uses around the lab. This tone was more professional.

"It's Sweets." I told her.

"Hey Sweets. What's up?" She replied. Her reply was totally out of character- As far as I know.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come tonight, instead of tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have to work on the case." She replied.

"Brennan can bring you when she comes." I told her.

"Fine." She said. "If that's the case, no pun intended, then I better go work on the other case." She told me.

"Good luck with that." I replied.

"I need it." She replied.

"If you need any profil-"

"I'll call you." She said with a smirk.

"Do you have my number?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't have a phone." She replied.

"Oh." I replied.

"Mines on order." She told me.

"OK, I'll give you my number once you get your phone?" I asked.

"Yes you will." She replied.

"Angela!" I heard a yell from the background.

"I really-" She started.

"Have to go, yeah." I replied.

"Later Sweets." She said. I felt my heart speed up a little bit.

"Later." I replied. I listened until I heard the phone line go dead.

* * *

**Zack's POV: **_In the lab_

I was looking at the victim, but kept looking up at Angela (Mason), who was on the phone with Sweets. Angela (Monetengro) smiled at me.

"You like her." She accused.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a crush."

"A crush?" I asked confused.

"You think she's cute."

"More like beautiful." I told her.

"Ha! I was right." Angela pointed her pencil at me. I saw Angela (Mason) hang up the phone, and walk into the room.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Sweets." She replied.

"What did he want?" I asked again.

"He wanted to change my appointment to tonight."

"Oh OK." I replied.

"Oooo!!" Angela (Montenegro) smiled.

"What?" Angela (Mason) asked.

"Angela!" I yelled at her, knowing she was going to tell Angela (Mason) about my 'crush' on her.

"It's nothing about you." She told me. I calmed down a little.

"What would you tell me about him?" Angela (Mason) asked a little intrigued.

"Nothing." I muttered. Both Angela's lifted an eyebrow at me.

"OK fine." Angela (Mason) said. "What was the 'ooo' about then?"

"OK well I think Sweets 'likes' you."

"No way." Angela (Mason) looked shocked.

"I mean, he called to change an appointment after just seeing you, and he want's to see you _sooner_." Angela Montenegro droned on about reasons one phone call could mean Sweets 'likes' her. It annoyed me, and I don't know why.

"I'm already kind of taken." Angela (Mason) said.

"What!" I said too loud.

"Oooo!! By who?" Angela Montenegro asked.

"I said kind of. I have a little _crush_." She smiled. At me.

"Ohh...." Angela (Montenegro) replied, knowing who with that one little gesture. Couldn't she at least share it out loud? Or give me a hint? I'm a genius and I'm confused. Did that smile mean she liked **me**?

"Hey, do you want to go shopping sometime?" Angela (Montenegro) asked totally switching subjects.

"Totally!" Angela (Mason) smiled.

Then Cam walked in. "People we're murder solvers, not dry cleaners." She reminded us.

"Oh c'mon! Technically we are working." Angela (Mason) told her. "I'm studying the bones, while talking and Angela's doing a facial reconstruction, while talking." Angela explained.

"Dr. Brennan says that you should put all your attention into the case." Cam reminded her.

"Don't I always." Angela Mason muttered and looked back at the bones. "Umm... He just got a crown." Angela told Cam.

"I think crowns are too common."

"They are pretty common, but we could still check?"

"No, too common."

"I'm almost done with the facial reconstruction." Angela (Montenegro) said.

Cam looked over Angela (Montenegro)'s shoulder. "Great job Angela."

"Thank you." The other Angela said smiling.

"Haha, very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." Cam replied sarcastically.

"Technically no one can forget to laugh-" Angela (Mason) started.

"It's an old phrase." Cam replied.

"I know. I just feel the need to correct it." Angela told her.

"That is... Great." Cam replied.

"Finished!" Angela (Montenegro) said twirling her clipboard so we could all see the picture.

"OK, now lets go to your office and match it."

"Okay." Angela (Montenegro) replied.

"I'll go talk to Dr. Brennan." Angela (Mason) said walking out.

* * *

**Angela Mason's POV:**

I inhaled deeply before I walked into mom's office.

"Dr. Brennan?" I said.

"Oh hey Angela." She said, wiping her eyes.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm trained to spot micro-expressions." I told her.

"OK not really."

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked too quickly.

"What?" She replied.

"Sorry, it's just-" I tried to think of a good excuse. I really considered saying 'place good excuse here', but then a good (and somwhat true) idea popped into my head. "You kind of look like my mom." I told her, with a shrug.

"Where is your mom?"

"She died, a long with my dad." I told her.

"I'm so sorry." She told me.

"It.. I- Never mind. So what's wrong."

"Booth's being uncooperative." She told me.

"It's about me, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She replied.

"Why does he hate me?" I asked.

"Because you're a lot like him. You both are really stubborn." She told me.

"Yeah..." I smiled. We just kind of sat there for a few minutes.

"Are we close to finding out who was murdered?"

"Angela and Cam are checking now."

"I would ask you to call Booth but-"

"No, I will." I told her.

"He won't be that nice." She told me.

"If you don't want to I will." I told her. "Do you want to?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will." She replied. "You go in with Cam and Angela and see if we found a match." She told me.

"OK." I replied, walking out.

* * *

**Temperance Brennan's POV:**

Angela walked out. I got up and closed the door. Then I went back to my desk and called Booth.

Booth picked up before the second ring. "Bones!" he yelled in a happy tone. "Look, I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry." He told me.

"I'm sorry too." I told him. "We found out who the person is, or are very close to finding out, so c'mon over." I told him.

"Alright, I'll be right there-"

"Can you please, promise to be nice to Angela?"

"Angela Montenegro? Yeah." He replied.

"I'm serious Booth." I told him.

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, I will. I'll be right over."

"Thank you." I told him and we both hung up.

When Booth (finally) got here, we had found out who it was. Booth and I were looking over both Angelas' and Cam's head.

"Her name was Bella." Angela (Mason) said out loud. "Pretty name."

"Yeah, she was on a very high level of hotness too." Angela (Montenegro) said.

"And she had good grades- Dartmouth wanted her." Cam added.

"I think we should go interrogate the boyfriend... Edward." Angela (Mason) said.

"We?" Booth asked.

"I'm an FBI agent too." She told him.

"Fine." He muttered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost five."

"Booth, we have a session with Sweets-"

"No, I do." Angela (Mason) said, confused.

"Huh?" Booth asked.

"Sweets called Angela today and told her the appointment was tonight."

"And at five." Angela (Mason) added. "He did this on purpose!" Angela (Mason) figured out. "I'm aphauled." Angela (Mason) said.

"You are?" Booth asked.

"Nope. I really could care less." Angela Mason told him.

"Me too." Booth agreed.

"I think we should start heading there." I told them.

"It's OK to be fashionably late." Angela Mason reminded us.

"Yes, it is." Booth agreed, sitting on the couch in the room. "Let's just sit here for a few minutes and" He sighed. "Relax." He put his hands behind his head and lied back.

"Yup, because we have nothing else to do." Angela Mason agreed mimicking his movements. I chuckled.

"You guys are crazy." Angela Montenegro told them.

"Nope, we just hate psychology." Angela Mason told her.

* * *

**Angela Booth's POV:**

When we all got to Sweets office, he was waiting in his chair for us.

"You're late." He told us.

"Fashionably late." Booth told him.

"OK, sit down." He told us. I sat legs crossed on the floor, playing around with my ring. "I've heard that there are some... Issues between Agent Booth and Angela-"

"Agent slash Dr. Mason." I told him.

"Okay, issues between Agent Booth and Agent slash Dr. Mason."

"Call me Angela." I told him.

He looked annoyed. I looked at dad, who was trying to conceal a smile. "Okay, issue's between Agent Booth-"

"Call him Seeley." I told Sweets.

"Now that's just annoying." Sweets told me.

"Annoying is a very hostile word."

"No, it's not." Sweets told me.

"If I say annoying you'll jump on it and say it was harsh." I told him. "And now, you're going to say jump was said hastily, right?" I questioned.

"No making fun of the psychologist." Booth joked.

"Like you don't?" I questioned. We were both smiling.

"OK." Sweets said. "So there are some issues between you two, that I really don't see." Sweets said.

"I guess we've dealt with them. So we can go now right?" Angela asked.

"No, Angela, you've been using a coping technique that is very uncommon. Why?" Sweets asked.

"Me? Coping? No." I told him.

"This coping technique is like really close to suicide or depression on the charts."

"Is this chart in your office?" I asked.

"You see! That! When faced with something that would make you upset, you just aren't yourself." He told me.

"You've knwon me for a day." I reminded him.

"Anyone trained could see that in a day. So, did you loose your brother, sister, grandmother, grandfather-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"If you talk about it, it will get better Angela."

"No, it won't." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Tell him Angela." Mom told me.

Little memories of my past just kept coming back to me...

_Happy Birthday Angela, hope you like my present._

_-You know who_

"_You are the smartest girl I know and yet you couldn't save your parents." He taunted. I rammed into him pinning him into the wall. _

"_You shut up!" I screamed loudly. _

"_Aww… Little Girls sad when you mention her parents." He taunted._

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Me: OK, I read a Lie To Me fiction, and I decided to do this end conversation...**

**Zach: Here's the part where you would say something to the viewers, about you not owning BONES, or any of the characters other than Angela Booth. **

**Me: You're are totally right Zack.**

**Sweets: Now readers, please review by hitting the button below. Because I am a pshycologist, I know that Tempe (May) really enjoys reading comments. **

**Me: Right, so review now. **

**Zack: Rationally speaking, if you get a lot of reviews will you make the next chapter faster and longer? **

**Me: Well yeah Zack.**

**Sweets: Good because I want to see who wins Angela Booth's heart: Me or Zack.**

**Zack: Obviously I win. I mean read the Angel Saga SS! Angela and I get married. **

**Me: Hey, hey, that doesn't mean you win! It's a SS, which is kind of like an AU (alternate universe). **

**Zack: I better win. **

**Sweets: I will win. **

**Me: *sighs* Just review please and read chapter 6, which I'm posting immediately after this (unless something unfortunate happens). **


	6. Book One Chapter Six

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 6: Mother Daughter Bonding (Even Though the Mother Doesn't Know the Daughter)_

* * *

**Angela Booth's POV:**

I must've zoned out because the next thing I heard was: "Angela, you OK?" I collected all my thoughts and looked up.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Can you tell me now?" He asked me.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it." I told him.

"But, you told Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So you trust Dr. Brennan."

"Well, I'm very trustworthy." Mom said.

"Who wouldn't trust bones?" Dad said.

"Yeah, I do." I told him.

"What about Agent Booth?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Dr. Brennan, do you trust Angela?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, I do." She told him. I smiled.

"What about you Agent Booth?"

"I'm starting to... I mean we only met today." He defended himself.

"And you two-" He pointed to mom and dad. "You trust eachother right?"

"Yes."

"Completely."

"So now we have something to build off of... Trust." Sweets told us. "Next time you three come we should test that trust." He told us.

"Us three?" I asked.

"I thought this was partner therapy?" Booth asked.

"Yes, well Angela will be with both of you a lot and the bond between you and her should be strong." Sweets told us.

"Now you sound like Dr. Phill." I told him. Dad and I laughed.

"Who's Dr. Phill?" Mom asked.

"He's this professional psychologist-" Sweets started.

"More like nut job." Dad cut in. I began to laugh again.

"That's really harsh Agent Booth." Sweets told Dad.

"Well, you mentioning how harsh it was... That was kind of harsh too." I told him. He smiled.

"I guess this session can end for now. You guys want dinner?" Sweets asked.

"What about the diner?" Mom asked getting up

"C'mon Bones." Dad said getting up and slugging his arm around mom's shoulder. "You guys coming?"

"Okay." I jumped up. Sweets and I followed mom and dad out.

Dinner? The dinner was kind of nice. You know, I haven't sat down with my mom and dad (for dinner) for years. We talked about the case. Mom and dad started talking about something that was classified as 'none-of-my-buisness'. Booth drove my mom and I home first. When we got into her house, my mom sat down on the couch.

"What'cha wanna do?" She asked.

"Eh... Read, I guess."

"Do you have any books with you?"

"Nope." I replied.

"I have some." She told me and pointed to a bookcase.

"Wow, private library." I mumbled. I looked through the books. "Do you have any of your books?" I asked.

"Over there." She pointed.

"I love going back and re-reading parts I like. Most of them include Ryan." I told her. She smiled. "Hey, girl to girl, is Ryan based on Booth?" I asked.

She chuckled a bit. "Kind of." I smiled big. "Now, its your turn. Do you have a 'crush on' , as Angela says, anyone in the Jeffersonian?" She asked.

"Zack." I replied. I pulled out one of the books and sat down on a big chair.

"Do you have anything with you? Clothes, books, money?"

"I only have a little bit." I told her. "And it's at the FBI building."

"You want to go get it? I mean-"

"It can wait another day."

"What about clothes?" She asked.

"There aren't any there anyways."

"Angela has to take you shopping. Mom told me.

"She's already brought that up. I've already said yes. Now, all we need is when and where." I told her. "Now I sound like the character in my book."

"You're a writer?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you have your book?"

"At the FBI place." I told her. "It's not published yet, but..."

"I get it." She told me.

We sat and talked for a while longer. I shouldn't be doing this, I kept telling myself. It'll hurt so much when I have to leave and go back where my mom isn't. Yet... I can't help it. I was having so much fun! The future, that horrible future that awaits me, was the farthest thing in my mind. When the time came that we were both yawning and half asleep, we decided to go to sleep. My mom pointed me to the guest room and I fell asleep almost instantly.

Morning came quickly, too quickly for me. I woke up to the bright sunlight, coming from the window to my left. I looked at the window- wait, it was a door! I have a balcony! Sweet! My mom came in minutes after.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Anything."

"I was thinking Dunkin Donuts on the way..." She told me.

"Iced Latte?" I asked.

"Yup." She smiled. "Now go get dressed." She ordered.

I really thought about saying 'hello, no other outfits'. I mean that's what I'd normally say, but I don't want to sound rude. "I have nothing to wear." I reminded her.

"I'll get you something. The bathrooms in there." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"OK." I replied. She walked out, but was back in about a minute.

"Here." She said, handing me an outfit.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." She replied.

"No, I mean thank you for _everything._ Thank you for being nice to me, for allowing me into your home, for the clothes, for the food-"

"It's really no problem." She told me. "I have a lot of money." She told me.  
"I know, but thank you." I told her.

"Okay, go get dressed." She ordered before walking out. I got up, stretched and walked into the bathroom. Everything a girl could need to get ready was there: Deodorant, Makeup, Toothbrush, this tube of something I'm supposed to wash my face with, ect. I looked around. It was a pretty big bathroom, with a shower. I walked over and opened the shower curtains. Shampoo, Conditioner and body wash was in there! I turned away from the light blue shower, to look in the mirror. I had huge circles under my eyes, and my hair looked like I had slept for days, not , I got dressed, my mom had given me undergarments, jeans, a camisole and a jacket. The jeans were almost black, with a rip in the knee (obviously mom fell in these). The camisole was white, which would go nicely with the lavender jacket.

Less than ten minutes later I walked out. I kept pulling my jacket down nervously. My mom walked in. When she looked at me she instantly smiled. "Nice outfit. Where'd you get it?" She joked. I responded with a smile.

"You should know." I replied. She chuckled.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied. We walked out talking about our breakfast choice and dad (He supposedly hates lattes and wonders how mom can drink them).

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

Booth: Why am I here?**

**Me: You're here to tell the viewers I don't own you, Dr. Brennan, or Sweets.**

**Booth: Wait, do you own Angela Booth?**

**Me: Well, duh!**

**Booth: Thats... Great.**

**Me: Yeah.. Is there anything else to say.**

**Booth: You should tell the readers to review. **

**Me: Maybe Later.**

**Booth: OK. So... What's with Angela Booth's Past!?!**

**Me: I refuse to spoil it for you.**

**Booth: Please!!**

**Me: Get the readers to review, and you'll find out sooner. **

**Booth: REVIEW NOW!**

**Me: *laughs* Yeah, what he said. **


	7. Book One Chapter Seven

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 7: Insulin_

**Temperance's POV: **_In the car_

The car ride was not as awkward as I thought it would be. Angela and I conversed about multiple and random topics, like our takes on different books. We seemed to have different opinions on almost all of them, but I understood why she liked them. We talked about my books some more, and thought about why I told _her_ Andrew Ryan was based on Booth. It just came out! I guess I didn't have my guard up, which also surprised me, because I always keep my guard up. She and I talked about getting her stuff at the FBI and agreed to get it on the way home tonight. I, being the person I am, noticing most things of meaning, realized she'd begun to call my house her home. I felt a warm feeling about that. Maybe she wouldn't go to that hotel, or get her own house here... At least until she was 18. Wait, what am I saying? I didn't even know hoe long she planned on staying here.

I looked over at Angela who'd begun to hum a song I recognized. I got curious. "What song is that?"

"Keep On Tryin' by Poco." She told me.

"My dad used to sing that to me when I was little."

"My parents and I would sing that song all the time around the house." She told me. I could picture that now, the younger Angela, playing with older people, who shared some of her traits. I looked back at her, after blanking out, to see her taking a sip of her latte.

"Do you have any plans after work tonight?" She asked.

"I don't think so..." I told her. "why?" I asked.

"I don't think we should delay that shopping trip much longer..." She said, thinking. "Should we?" She asked.

"I'll come with you and Angela whenever you'd like." I told her.

"Okay. I'll ask today." She told me.

"Okay." I replied, as I pulled into the Jeffersonian. We parked and got out of the car.

**Angela Booth's POV:**_ In the Jeffersonian_

The bones haven't given us much to work with, but we kept looking.

"Wait!" I said excitedly.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Insulin doesn't show up on tox screens, right?" I asked.

"How'd you-"

"My best friend was diabetic, and I almost was too." I told Cam.

"Oh." She replied. "You are right though."

"When am I ever wrong?" I asked. She cocked an eyebrow. "Just kidding!!" I told her.

Then mom walked on to the platform. "Hey guy-" She started, only to be interrupted by Booth walking in.

**Cam's POV: **_On the platform in The Jeffersonian_

"Hey Angel, Bones, Cam." Booth said, sliding his card and walking onto the platform.

"It's _Angela_." Angela (Mason) corrected him.

"That's your new nickname." Booth said smiling. "Angel."

"It's better than Bones." Dr. Brennan commented.

"At least I'm not calling you 'little bones'." Booth commented.

"I have a question." Angela asked.

"Yes?" Booth asked.

"What did you drink, take, sniff or smell before you thought that up?" Angel asked.

"Angela, go find the other Angela." I told her. She nodded and started to walk off the platform.

"I'm still calling you Angel." Booth told her.

"Why?" Angela asked. "Because of Angel from Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer?" Brennan asked.

"It's a TV show." I told her.

"I have my reasons." Booth told Angela.

"Okay. Bye, Sea Lion." She smiled and started to walk away. " I have my reasons." She said before disappearing into another room.

"Hey, I get it!! Sea Lion because your name is Seeley." Brennan laughed. "Booth, she had a better joke than you." Brennan commented.

"In other words she owned you." I told him.

"Totally dude." Hodgins said as he walked by.

"Easedropper." Booth muttered under his breath.

"You're just pissed that she **owned you**." Hodgins said, and then walked into the same room Angela had a minute before.

"I'm going to check his insulin levels." I said. "Booth, you Dr. Brennan and Angel go talk to the boyfriend."

"Okay." Dr. Brennan replied. Booth ran to get Angel. I mean Angela.

"Dr. Brennan I'll call you with the results." I told her.

"Okay." She replied. The threesome walked out in a line. Angela watched, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." She replied, very unconvincingly.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Book One Chapter Eight

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 8: Suspects_

**No One's POV: **_The Interrogation Room_

She sat in the interrogation room next to her father. He was drumming his fingers on the table and she was stopping the floor. They seemed to get into a into a rhythm right before the boyfriend and all of his ego walked into the room.

**Angela Booth's POV: **_In the Interrogation Room_

"So. Your name is Edward?" I clarified.  
"What did you think it was John?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"And you were Bella's boyfriend?" dad asked with a hard glare.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you, by any chance, have any health problems?"

"What are you my doctor?" He asked.

"I am actually a doctor." I shot back, now upset.

"Wow, you're hot when you're pissed." He commented.

"You wouldn't be hot if you lived on the sun." I told him.

"You're just saying that because I'm turning you on." He said.

"If turning you on means making me pissed, than yes that's what you're doing." I told him. I've never heard the phrase 'turn you on' in the future... It must have went into **WHAT THE BUCK**'s fail funeral. Edward looked at dad with a confused expression.

"She doesn't want to date you." Dad told him, glaring yet again. I never expected the dad from this time to protect me from a crazy boyfriend, but I guess I should have viewed it as a possibility...

"She can speak for herself can't she?" Edward asked dad.

"Well, my answer is the same as my fa- his." I corrected myself quickly. Luckily, the only one who was really listening was Edward. My dad already knew my answer, he just didn't hear the slip up, thank god. If I told you I'm an atheist before, I'm now agnostic. The song 'Loosing My Religion' popped into my head for a split second, I had the urge to sing, but I didn't.

My mom walked in and whispered something to dad. Then she left.

"Who's that hot chick?" Edwards asked. I rolled my eyes again. "What? You said no anyways." Dad looked like he was about to explode all over the walls for a moment, but then he composed himself.

"Do you have any health problems, Edward?" He asked.

"Why?" Edwards asked.

"Because your girlfriend, Bella, was killed by insulin." Dad told Edwards. Edward didn't reply.

"Do you Edward?" I asked. I still was completely and royally pissed off as this dick, but we needed this information.

"I want a lawyer." Edward said angrily.

"Then we will just leave you until the lawyer comes." Dad told him.

"C'mon." I said. Dad and I walked out to meet mom.

"We should go to his house, talk to his mom." Mom told us.

"Okay." I replied.

**Seeley Booth's POV: **_At Edward's House_

We finally arrived at the kids house, after a really long car ride. There was just way too much traffic! I mean seriously!? How many god forsaken people are going to that damned town! Excuse my language. Anyways, when we finally got there, Angel ran up and knocked on the door, while Bones and I just followed behind.

"Hello, why are you here?" A lady with red hair asked.

"FBI." I said as Bones and I walked up the steps of the house.

"Is this about Bella?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I told her.

The woman started to hyperventilate. "Is she OK?" She asked.

"Well..." I started.

"Not really..." Angel said. The woman looked like it had been Edward, not Bella who had been killed.

"Come in." The woman said, letting us into her home. The room we entered into was the living room, I'm guessing. The walls of the home were gold and most of the furniture ranged from red to brown in coloring. "You can sit on there." She told us, pointing to a red couch that had golden fringe on it. I sat down next to Bones and Angel sat on another chair. The woman sat down on the second chair, facing us. "What happened?" She asked.

"Bella's been killed." Angel told her.

The woman choked a bit. "Oh my gosh." She said. Angel blinked a couple of times. Then we all heard a baby fuss. "Excuse me." She said and walked into another room. "Come here." I heard off in the distance. Then the woman walked back in with a little baby. Angel smiled and waved at the infant. Bones smiled at her.

"Cute baby." Angel cooed.

"A beautiful child." Bones complimented.

"Thank you." The woman said. "Do you want kids?" The woman asked.

"No." Bones replied. I saw Angel look down.

"Is she your kid?" The woman asked Bones, looking at Angel.

"Angel?" She asked using the nickname I made. "No..." She told her.

"But you think of her as a daughter..?"

"Kind of..." Bones replied.

"That's how I felt about Bella." The woman said. "She was an amazing girl, and she was making my Edward a better person." She told us.

"Mrs..?" Angel started.

"Fenris." The woman said.

"Fenris..." Angel started. "Does Edward have any health problems?" She asked.

"He has diabetes." The woman told us. " Why do you ask?" The woman asked.

"Because Bella was killed by insulin." Angel told her.

"You think Edward killed Bella??" The woman asked.

"That's our assumption."

"You should know..." The woman started. I looked over and saw Stewie Griffin waving at me from Mrs. Fenris' side.

**Angela Booth's POV: **_In the Fenris Household_

I looked at dad; he was staring off at the corner of the room paying no attention. I felt that little voice in my head tell me to pay attention to Mrs. Fenris. She and my mom were looking at me. "Can you repeat that please? I kind of zoned out." I told them.

"Two of Edwards friends also had diabetes." She told us.

"All we need to do now is find out which of them is low on insulin..." I thought out loud.

"Do you want a list?" Mrs. Fenris asked.

"Yes please." I told her. I poked dad to get him out of his own little world (where he's probably stripping my mom. Bad mental picture.).

"Here's the list." She told us.

"We will probably be back later." Mom told Mrs. Fenris, as Mrs. Fenris handed mom the list.

"Thank you." I said and shook the womans hand before leaving. Mom and dad followed behind me.

"I still think it's Edward." Dad said as we got into the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because his attitude." Dad told me.

"Maybe, he's just mad that his girlfriend died... Though I also don't like his rude behavior." I said.

"How many people are on the list?" I asked.

"We can get them all into the interrogation room with a quick phone call..." Dad told me, taking out his silver razor and calling the FBI. "Hello, we need to get Riley Justins, Matt Landers, and Adam Starr into an interrogation room, thanks." He said and hung up. "Let's go." '

The three teenagers all sat in the room across from us, barely saying anything. The girl, Riley, seemed quite relaxed. She was a pretty girl, very tall and skinny, with red hair and brown eyes. She had her feet up on one of the guys, Matt Landers', lap. She was wearing short shorts, and a 'Kiss Me' T-Shirt from Victoria's Secret. Her shirt showed way too much cleavage, one word: slut. Her nails were done black and the thumbs both had hearts on them. She was wearing a huge silver necklace that said 'sexy' on it, which also made me think 'slut'.

The one in the middle, who had told us he was Matt Landers, was a huge guy (by that I mean muscular). I'm guessing he could bench a whole hell of a lot. He has black, short, curly hair, and big blue eyes. He was looking at Riley, with longing. He was wearing a tight-fitting brown V- Neck shirt, that showed off his muscles, with loose jeans. He had a black watch on his left arm. He had his arm resting on the table and his other arm on the back of Riley's chair.

The last kid seemed very distant. Adam Starr had glasses, which made his hazel eyes look bigger. He was also muscular, and it got me wondering, why do these guys hang around with the wimpy-looking Edward? Adam Starr had short, curly, brown hair. He looked over at me a couple of times. I highly doubt that he did it; am I'm not just saying that because he is really cute and is hitting on me. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He was also wearing darker jeans.

I smiled at Adam, who looked up at that second and smiled back. My dad, being a sniper and all, didn't miss the exchange. "Okay, first question. You all have diabetes?" He asked.

"I don't." Adam said. Mom, dad and I looked over at him.

"Okay then, you couldn't have done it, unless you stole someone else's insulin, which is highly unlikely."

"Yup..." I said, looking at Adam with dreamy-eyes. Yay! The cute one isn't the killer.

"Well Riley doesn't either, but..."

"But??" Dad asked.

"She was with Edward, a lot, and probably could've taken his insulin."

"Adam!" Matt yelled.

"Nope, go on Adam..." I said. He raised an eyebrow, in a totally hot manor, and continued.

"Then Edward was dating Bella, so Riley probably thought that killing Bella would get her and Edward together." Adam told us.

"Wow, smart kid." dad muttered. "Let's go ladies." Dad said, getting up and leaving.

"Thank you Adam." I said. He handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. 'Call me' it said. I smiled. "I will." I said as I walked out.

"Get Riley Justins into custody." dad said.

"Let's go talk to Mrs. Fenris again." I said.

"Did you see Adam?" mom whispered to me. I showed her the paper.

"Ohhh yeah..." I told her. She smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

**Name Ideas: **

**Riley Justin****- Riley from the **_**Riley Jenson Guardian Novels**_**. Justin from **_**Wizards Of Waverly Place**_**.**

**Matt Landers****- Name was random.**

**Adam Starr****- Adam from **_**American Idol**_**. Starr from **_**Riley Jenson Guardian Novels**_**.**

**Edward Fenris****- Edward from **_**Twilight**_**. Fenris from **_**Tales Of The Urban Werewolf**_**.**

**Bella Richardsons****- Bella from **_**Twilight**_**. Richardsons is random.**


	9. Book One Chapter Nine

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 9: Trauma_

**Angela Booth's POV: **

We were in the car moments later, speeding over to Mrs. Fenris's house, or at least I assumed that was our destination.

"Mrs. Fenris lied about the kids' medical issues. Edward was the only one with health issues," Booth was thinking a loud.

"But, Riley could've done it out of jealousy," I reminded him.

"Why would the mother lie though?"

"Maybe, she didn't like Bella as Edward's girlfriend?" Brennan added.

"But she said Bella was a good influence on Edward," I reminded them.

"She could have been lying," Booth suggested.

"Maybe..."

The car soon parked in the driveway. Booth knocked on the door harder this time.

Mrs. Fenris opened the door, and frowned a bit when she saw it was us. That made both me and Booth more suspicious of her.

"Adam told you, didn't he..." Mrs. Fenris said.

Booth looked at her with a hard expression on his face.

"Yeah, he did," Booth lied.

Mrs. Fenris's eyes filled up with tears, and she began to explain the story...

What had happened was, Bella cheated on Edward with another guy, and Riley told Mrs. Fenris. They were both mad, and tried to tell Edward, though he didn't believe them.

"He really did love her..." Mrs. Fenris said.

"What happened next?" Booth asked.

Another sigh, and more tears. Then Mrs. Fenris and Riley decided to get rid of Bella. So they used any extra insulin they could find, hit her across the head with a bat, and poisoned her.

"There was no evidence of trauma to the head," Brennan reminded us.

"She didn't get hit that hard-"

"It still would've left trauma."

"Are you lying to us, Mrs. Fenris?" Booth asked her. She looked down, and then up.

"No, I am not lying to you." And she was telling the truth.

"Mrs. Fenris, you are under arrest." Booth got up and cuffed her, "Anything you say can and will be held against you."

"Get someone to arrest Riley." I told him.

"Right." he said.

"But there was no bat-" Brennan started.

"You two go back to the lab and try to see if theres any chance a bat hit this girls head," Booth told us. "I'll bring you on the way to the FBI building."

"Okay," we replied.

About ten minutes later, Zack, Hodgins, mom and I were looking at the head.

"Check the neck," I told Zack. He put the camera over the bones that made up the neck.

I hit a button and closed up, "Look right there," I said. There was a tiny fracture on the neck bones.

"Brilliant Angel!" Brennan praised. I smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't see that." Zack muttered.

"You just have to think outside the box," I told him.

"Is that what you do?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I think of the very unlikely things, and then it all comes together."

"Smart," Hodgins commented.

"I am very intellegent," I agreed.

He smiled.

The case was pretty much done with that discovery. Mrs. Fenris and Riley were in custody, and were planned to go to court in the next couple of weeks. I was one of the expert witnesses, something I've never been before, but hey, I'd deal with that the day of the trial. I smiled to myself about how that sounded. I really wouldn't be prepared, at all. Maybe I could ask mom for some advice, she'd been up on the stand before...

My thoughts were interrupted by a very nervous Sweets.

"Hey..." he said nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" I straight-out asked him.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"To an untrained eye, not really. To me, yes."

"You want to go to dinner..." he started, "I mean with Booth and Brennan again? I thought it was very... Fun."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I'll call them," he told me.

"Okay," I told him.

"Hey Angel?" Angela called, "Can I see you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied and walked over to her.

"He likes you," she told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"He likes you! He was about to ask you on a date, but chickened out," she told me.

"We're five or six years apart in age,"

"So?" Ange smiled, "He's cute. Go for it,"

"I'll consider it," I told her, and she smiled.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Book One Chapter Ten

**The Future Isn't Brighter Than The Bones**

_Chapter 10: The Beginning In The End_

**No One's POV: **_At the Diner_

Booth sat down at the table, next to Brennan and across from Sweets and Angela Booth. Though Booth knew her as either Angel or Angela Mason.

"So Mrs. Fenris confessed," Booth started.

"Who's going to be the legal guardian of Edward, now that his mom is gone?" Angel asked.

"What I'm wondering is if you are going to call the boy…" Brennan trailed off, forgetting the boys name.

"Adam," Angel told her, "And I don't know. Maybe."

"Who's Adam?" Sweets asked.

"This boy Angela met on the case, who likes Angela," Brennan smiled as she said this.

"I might not call him," Angela said, trying to sound uninterested.

"You should," Brennan told her.

"I don't know…" Angel began considering.

"I disagree," Sweets said. "I mean he was friends with the killer, it was a bad influence on him."

"I agree with bones on this one, sorry Sweets," Booth said.

"Hello, Welcome to Royal Diner, what would you like today?" The waitress asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

"I'll have some pie…" Angela started.

"Me too," Booth added.

"For dessert, right?"

"Right."

"For dinner I'll have a tuna sub and some hot chocolate," Angela said.

"I'll have coffee," Booth said.

"Me too," Brennan added.

"Same here," Sweets said.

"I'll have a salad," Brennan said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger," Booth said.

"Me too," Sweets said.

"Okay, anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Not until dessert," Brennan said.

"Okay. It will be out soon."

"Thank you," Booth said.

The waitress walked off quickly.

"Back to talking about the kid who likes Angel," Booth smiled cockily.

"The future killer boy," Sweets mumbled. I hit his arm playfully. "What? That's my evaluation."

"Have you even met the poor kid?" Booth asked.

"I've met his type before. Trust me," Sweets said.

"Okay…" Booth said.

The waitress came back with their coffees, hot chocolate and some waters.

"I don't think this kid," Booth took a sip of his coffee, "Could be that bad. I mean he told us almost what happened."

"How do you know he wasn't part of it?" Sweets asked.

"Because the mom didn't mention him at all. Other than lying about his health issues. Saying he had diabetes when he didn't," Booth said taking another sip of his coffee.

"I think he's kind of cute, but my opinion doesn't seem to matter…" Angela said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"They do that a lot. Discuss others even when the other person is right near them."

"I think Angel deserves more than him, that's all I'm saying."

"Do you like her?" Booth asked.

"I'm like six years older than her. Us being together would be somewhat wrong," Sweets told Booth.

"I can't help but agree. I mean she's only fourteen."

"FIFTEEN!" Angel told Booth.

"Actually, it wouldn't be that wrong all together, its only six years. You'd just have to wait to… you know."

"I feel like I'm invisible." Angel mumbled. "This is so awkward." Angel told Brennan.

"Booth makes everything awkward," Brennan told her.

"Oh?" Angel replied.

"He does it to suspects in the interrogation room, he can make the lab awkward…" Brennan trailed off a bit. "It's a talent of his."

"Oh. I understand."

"Yeah."

The waitress came back with our food, and refilled the coffees, though the others hadn't drank much.

"Yum…" Booth said looking at his burger.

"I don't understand how you can really eat that. I'm a vegetarian," Angel said.

"It tastes good-" Booth told her.

"Yeah, but I always picture an animal when I eat it… One time I dreamed a mother cow was in the restraunt I had went that night, and she was asking me to help her find her kid, who I was probably eating," Angel laughed a bit, "I have weird dreams sometimes."

"You're telling me," Booth said laughing. Angel replied with a grimace.

Back at the lab, Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Zack were having drinks.

"So what do you guys think of Angel?" Angela asked.

"She's a good kid," Cam said, "She acts kind of like Booth when he was a kid. Stubborn."

"She's so rational like Brennan." Hodgins added. "She could seriously be Brennan when she was a kid."

"Her eyes are like exactly Brennan's," Angela told them, "I think she's like Brennan's daughter or something."

"Brennan never had a kid Ange, we would know that," Hodgins reminded his girlfriend.

"I know, but maybe she's Brennan's niece or something."

"Russ's kids are the Hollisters, and they aren't even really his children," Cam said.

"What if he by mistake impregnated someone," Ange suggested.

"And she somehow got here? I highly doubt it," Cam countered Ange.

"What do you think Zack?" Ange asked him. "She's very intelligent and beautiful," Zack said.

Cam and Ange looked at each other and smiled.

"You falling for the new girl Zack?" Cam asked smiling.

"I never took a fall for Angel?" Zack questioned.

"She means, do you have a crush on her?" Ange told Zack.

"Ange did inform me earlier that I do have a slight crush on Angel, but I still do not fully understand what a crush is," Zack told them.

"It's okay Zack. We can work on it," Ange smiled.

"What about Sweets?" Hodgins asked. "He also seems to have an interest in the new girl."

"I'm going to get back to work on the limbo case, Dr. Brennan had been working on." Zack rushed off not liking the conversations turn.

"I think we should try and get Zack and Angela together? What about you two?" Angela asked.

"I agree," Cam said.

"Totally," Hodgins replied, "Zack needs a smart girl on his shoulder. Like I have you."

Cam rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Hodgepodge," she smiled. "I think first, we should try and get Booth and Brennan together?"

"I agree on that," Hodgins said.

"So what are we a team of people getting others together…?" Cam asked.

"I guess so," Ange said.

"Do we get code names?" Hodgins asked.

"I call Cat Woman," Cam said. "I'll be Bug Man," Hodgins said.

"I'm going to be… Lady Fate," Angela smiled.

"Are we ever going to use these names again?" Cam asked laughing.

"Probably not," Ange giggled too.

Hodgins began to laugh too. "We better get going Lady Fate," he said laughing. "Yeah, we'd better Bug Man," she said, "See you tomorrow Cat Woman."

"See you Lady Fate and Bug Man," she replied as they left.

"Lady Fate and Bug Man?" Zack asked as he came behind Cam.

"It was nothing Zack," she said smiling.

"Okay…" Zack replied walking off again.

"You want to head out?" She asked.

"Sure Cat Woman," he said smiling.

"You heard that?" she asked.

"I did," he replied. She and Zack walked out of the Jeffersonian.

"Night Zackeroni," Cam said, as she went to her car.

"Night Cat Woman," he replied walking the other way.

At the diner, the four we're now talking about sports. Booth and Angel both agreed Hockey was the best, Sweets and Brennan disagreed, Sweets liked basketball, and Brennan liked volleyball (which Booth questioned).

Then Booth's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, laughing at something him and Sweets were talking about, but as he listened to the person on the other line, his face became a frown. "Okay, thanks."

"What?" Brennan asked Booth.

"There's been a murder, or well a chain of murders," Booth told us.

**The End**

**The superhero names were from a story I read by Anne Nonymous. I thought they were an awesome idea so I used a little snip it of them in the end. I don't think Hodgins's was bugman though, and Zacks was from the early episodes of season 2, Cam calls him Zackeroni. Go read her story 'Can't Fight Fate', I'm addicted to it! **

**V**


	11. Book Two Chapter One

**The Angel in the Club**

_Chapter One:: The Mysterious Case Of…_

Soon we we're on our way to the FBI Building. Booth was talking to Brennan about 'them' wanting me to go undercover? And I was confused. Very confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "And what's going on?"

"Nothing. You'll see," Booth told me. I slouched back into my seat.

"It's going to be fine Angel. They can't make you do anything you don't want to," Sweets reminded me.

"I just want to know what's going on. I hate being in the dark," I said. I crossed my arms, and tried to hear the conversation in the front of the car. "I didn't even get to have my pie…" I said annoyed.

"I know!" Booth said, "I really wanted pie!"

We got to the FBI building and Booth brought us in and up to Director Cullen's office. He turned around as we came in. "Hello Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Sweets, and Agent Madison."

"It's Mason," I told him.

"Oh… It says Madison here, but it doesn't matter."

"Okay then," I replied.

"What's going on with Angel going undercover? She's only fifteen," Booth told him.

"Finally, he got my age right," I mumbled.

"The man is preying on younger girls who go to this club. We need her to find out who the man is," Cullen said, "She's the youngest agent we have."

"So I have to go to a club, and meet some rapist?"

"How did you know he was a rapist?" Cullen asked.

"I guessed," I told him.

"She isn't prepared for this!" Booth yelled.

"Actually, quite the contrary, she knows three types of karate, and has had years of dance, which will help her fit in. She also knows how to use a gun," Cullen told Booth.

Booth looked at me in surprise, "Does she have a good aim?"

"I'm better than good," I told him.

"We should put her through a test run," Booth said, looking back at Cullen.

"I agree," Brennan said. For once, they actually sounded like my parents.

"I'll be fine," I told them.

"I still want a test run-" Booth said to Cullen.

"So, I'll just be going undercover as a slut?"

"Slut?" Sweets's eyes widened as he gave me a look.

"You have to look like an innocent little girl, who uses a fake ID to get a drink. Then, you have to be able to get out," Cullen said.

"I can do that,"

"You're also going to need to be the life of the party, get attention,"

"What so seduce people? Grab some penises?" I asked, with a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes," Cullen said.

"Can someone come with me? Like Zack? He could pretend to be my date, plus I need backup."

"I will go too," Sweets said.

"Can Zack shoot a gun?"

"I think so," I said.

"We're going to bring you into makeup, and help you hide weapons." Cullen told me.

"Okay, can I have exploding toothpaste?" I asked sarcastically.

"That would be cool," Booth said.

Cullen brought in some ladies, and Brennan called Zack to come in. The girls took me, and there were a set of guys to take Zack in.

"Hello sweet heart," a lady said. This lady had a huge Texan-like accent. She held up an outfit. This is what you're going to be wearing. On the hanger was a magenta camisole, and a black camisole to go over it, a short skirt with a scarf as a belt. There were sandals and bracelets to go along with it.

"Your name is going to be Destiny," the woman told me. "You're eighteen."

"It's legal to drink at eighteen?"

"Don't ask me, sweetheart." She said, her accent really showed when she said sweetheart. "

"You love T-Pain and Chris Crocker," she told me.

"Chris Crocker?"

"He's a singer. He sang 'Mind In The Gutter'," she told me.

"I don't know that song…" I told her.

"Go change, and come back out so I can do your makeup," she told me.

"Okay," I replied.

I had to leave the room, and walk to the other half of the FBI building to the bathroom to change. The outfit made me feel like I wasn't wearing anything. I had a short skirt and sandals on, and I'd forgotten to shave the lower part of my leg.

When I walked back, Sweets bumped into me.

"Hey, how's the undercover stuff?" he asked. "It hasn't really started, though my stage name is Destiny," I smiled.

"Sounds nice," he told me. I saw him look at my outfit, "Nice outfit."

"Thank you," I said, "I feel like I'm not wearing anything." I pulled down my skirt.

"It looks good, I mean considering where you're going."

"Right…" I said.

"You better get back there," he told me.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

"Good luck in there and be careful."

"Tonight's only the dry run, I'm going again tomorrow," I told him.

"Okay," he replied.

I walked back to the room, and found a huge table with makeup on it.

"Come and sit sweetheart," the lady told me.

"Okay," I replied, and sat down.

"Do you want your makeup wild?"

"Umm… Yes?" I replied sitting down on the chair. She started to do my makeup, and I fell half asleep.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
